kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyuuga Chiyoko
'First Name' Chiyoko 'Last Name' Hyuuga IMVU Username ChiyokoNeko 'Nickname (optional)' (( This is optional. But also recomended that you wait tell you recive a name IC )) 'Age & Date of Birth' Age: 18 Date of Birth: 24 June 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Konohagakuran 'Height' 5"3 'Weight' 9 Stone 5 pounds 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Medical Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Branch member seal on her forehead that is hidden by her frindge that was given to her when she was three years old, due to her heritage within the clan. 'Affiliation' Kasaigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & Behaviour' Chiyoko’s personality can change often depending on the situation that she is confronted with. In general her personality is often shy and likes to keep to herself often finding difficult to deal with mass group of people at one time. This is because she becomes nervous surrounded by people that she does not know well, and will try to avoid a fight as much as possible due to her lack of faith in her ability and her morals that she will not break for any reason. These included only fighting to protect the village and preserve life, while also maintaining that no one has the right to take another’s life. However her personality can change quickly when it comes to protecting others, she can become strong minded and determined suddenly becoming vocal about her thoughts in order to protect that person being known to put her life on the line to protect others. Although if she struggles with a problem within her daily life or any other issue she would always try and keep it to herself as long as possible finding difficult to share her problems as she does not want to burden others. Lastly when she is around her friends that she has known the longest she becomes hyper and acts very childish to the point that she becomes extremely clumsy falling over nothing. 'Nindo (optional)' "Protect thoose you Love, Hate and Tollorate one day the favor may be returned" 'Bloodline/Clan' The Hyuga clan is one of the four noble clans within Konohagakure. All members that are born within the clan gain the kekkei genki know as the Byakugan that gives the user extended fields of vision that the length depends on the level that they have mastered and also the ability to see through solid objects and charka circulatory system. The users also have the ability to expel chakra from any of the tenketsu witin their body. Background: The clan is spearated into two parts, the main house and the branch house. A system that protects the secretes of the Byakugan from outsiders. The main house runs the family while the branch house protects the main branch and the secrets. The members of the branch house are branded with a cursed seal upon their third birthday by the heir of the main branch. This seal gives the main house members absolute control over the branch members, because they can destroy the branch members brain cells with a simple hand seal or create great pain to punish them. This seal also ensures that the secret of the Byakugan is safe because it seals the Byakugan after the wearer dies. Because the branch members are essentially servants because of the order of heritage. Abilities: The hyuga are reowned for highly coverted Byakugan, that literally means "All seeing white eye". A kekkei genki that processes the users a visual prowess. The first ability that the Byakugan grants is a near 360 degree field of vision in expection for one blind sort at the back of the neck above the third thoracic verterbra. The second ability is being able to see though solid objects, and can use a degree of telescopic sight. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person and can be improved with trainning. However the Byakugan cannot see though certain barriesrs such as the Four Black Fog Battle Formation. The third ability is being able to see chakra, it's flow as well as the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail. Members of the clan are taught to use the Gentle Fist style, which uses the Byakugan to view the opponent's chakra pathway system and deal precise blows to disable and impede the flow of chakra. Due to trainning in this style Hyuga clan members tend to have excellent chakra control. This is emphasised in techniques that utilise this chakra control, as well as the nuances of the Gental Fist Art. Because of this, the Gentle Fist is regarded as Konoha's strongest taijutsu style. It is said that this clan possesses more than one Kekkei Genki, one of which grants them the ability to expel chakra from every tenketsu in their body, allowing them to fully utilise chakra with attacks such as the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven and the Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body techniques. In addition the clan's techiques outside the basic Gentle Fist fighting style like the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms ect., are only allowed to be taught to members of the main house. Neji Hyuuga However has bypassed this restriction by learning them on his own though simple observation. Family None that is know of 'Ninja Class' Jounin 'Element One' Wind (Only C-D Rank allowed, and can with Tai moves) (Only Hatsumomo & Chiyoko are Allowed) 'Element Two' No other Element 'Weapon of choice' Just gerenal items that she carriers 'Strengths' *Taijutsu - Hyuuga's are believed to have the best taijutsu style *Knowledge of poision - Chiyoko specalised early on in her studies of medical jutsu of different poisions and how to create different antidotes. *Senseory - Her Byakugan can make her an asset to a information gathering team or scout team. 'Weaknesses' *Long range attacks - Due to the nature of her heritage Chiyoko is more suited to close range battles than long range. *Genjutsu - espically ones that can reflect images back on the person causing her Byakugan to become confused. *Staima - Due to her attacks using large amounts of chakra in each blow, making it difficult for her to with stand long drawout battles. 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Thirty-Two_Palms%7CEight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Vacuum_Palm%7CEight Trigrams Vacuum Palm http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gentle_Fist%7CGentle Gentle Fist http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gentle_Step_Twin_Lion_Fists%7CGentle Step Twin Lion Fists http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gentle_Fist_Art_One_Blow_Body%7CGentle Fist Art One Blow Body http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Mountain_Crusher%7CEight Trigrams: Moutain Crusher http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Palms_Revolving_Heaven%7CEight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Protection_of_the_Eight_Trigrams_Sixty-Four_Palms%7CProtection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-four palms http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Medical_Ninjutsu%7CMedical Medical Ninjutsu http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Healing_Technique%7CHealing Healing Technique http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Scalpel%7CChakra Chakra Scalpel 'Allies'/'Enemies' None as of yet 'Background Information' Chiyoko was born in to the branch member of the Hyuga clan which caused her to be instantly labelled as a servant to the main branch even in the more modern times. Even though she was only three years old when she received the clan seal that all branch member’s given in order to protect the Byakugan. She remembers some aspects of the sealing clearly such as the mass amount of members from both the main and the branch that had come to see the sealing of her and other children that had been born around the same time, in her child’s mind all the faces had blended together in to a mass of blank faces which she often had nightmares about later on in her adolescents once the reason she was given the seal and what could happened was explained to her in rather graphic detail by an older branch member. During her childhood Chiyoko never really met her parents she had the knowledge of knowing that they are alive somewhere, however she has known memory of meeting them or even knowing which picture they were on the wall of all branch members. This meant that her child hood was filled of different faces as she was passed from one member to another that happened to have free time in order to be raised and trained in to a respectable member of the clan and willing to obey any order given to her by the main branch. At the age of 15 after having spent years working to become what the clan wanted her to be and reaching the level of chunin within her birth village, she finally gave up and took the opportunity that had been given to her unknowingly to run away after being given a solo mission to collect a scroll that was not of massive importance from a small market village south of her home. Instead of going to the market village that she was meant to Chiyoko began to wonder the borders of the fire nation looking for somewhere that she could remain safe and hidden. Knowing full well that if she was found the Hyuga main members would not hesitate to kill her. Around this time is when she stumbled upon a village just outside the fire nation where she meet a man called Akihtio who she grew rather close to and had adopted as a brother. After a few months of living within the Akihito picked up on Chiyoko’s lack of will to fight and began to teach her medical ninjutsu mostly surrounding poisons which is what he had specialised in but for more of a killer purpose than what Chiyoko would use it for. After 3 years of training with Akihito each month her confidence growing little by little, disaster struck when the old kage of the village had tricked her friend in to supporting him in to destroying the village. Leaving both Chiyoko without a place to call home and without her adopted brother, who after his betrayal of the village had to be killed by the survivors of the battle. At the age of 18 this left Chiyoko without a place to call home as she could not return to the leaf village and had lost the one place she used to call home. As she returned to wandering the nations to find somewhere she could just settle down and train in comfort. 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Kairi Hime/Caoin Pyro Uchiha Category:Kasaigakure Category:Approved